Sherry's Escape from the Black Organization
by Kmlang
Summary: This is a fan-fiction on the escape of Sherry (Shiho Miyano) from the black organization. The story starts out with her finding out about her sister's death, and then progresses to her actual escape. Warning: The story has mild use of strong language. The first chapter is fine for most ages, but later chapters will contain more mature/adult content (18 and older).
1. Chapter 1

Sherry opened her eyes at the sound of the ringing she most dreaded. She turned to her right, reached for the cell phone from the drawer beside her bed, and turned off the alarm. The screen reported the time to be 6:30 am. She had exactly 30 minutes to report to the lab. So, another day of work begins.

Flinging the covers off, she quickly pulled herself out of bed. Glancing across the room, she saw the other bed, where her sister, Akemi, slept. It was empty.

The previous day, they had arranged to go out for dinner at their favorite restaurant once Akemi came back from the task assigned to her. That night, Sherry had waited for her sister's return, until around 11 o'clock, when she finally dozed off.

_Where could nee-chan* be? What kind of task did they assign her? Could something have happened to her? What if –_

_No._

Brushing the ominous thoughts out of her mind, Sherry began dressing herself.

_The task is probably more difficult than nee-chan had anticipated_, she reassured herself as she slipped on a dark scarlet dress. Then another thought struck her. _Why hadn't she called to tell me?_

She grabbed her phone to check for any missed calls. None. This could only mean one of two things. Either Akemi has forgotten or she is in a situation where she cannot make the call. The latter implies that this mission is a pretty serious one. Or...

Sherry's eyes fell on the clock on her phone. 6:50 am. "_Kuso!*_" She's going to be late. She quickly pulled on a pair of light gray hose, then slipped into a pair of black flats. _No time for breakfast today_. Taking her keys and a beige coat, she rushed out the door to her car.

It was four minutes past seven when Sherry opened the door to the black organization research lab. As she stepped into the lab room, all heads turned toward her. She was the director of this section of the lab, and all the employees were waiting on her before beginning the day's work.

"Sorry, I'm late," Sherry said apologetically.

No one said anything. Some continued to look at her. Others looked away and pretended to be busy with something.

"_Doushita no?*_" Sherry asked.

Silence. There's something about the expressions on their faces.

Sherry didn't know what to say. "Well, let's get to work, shall we?"

Finally, someone spoke up. Sherry recognized him. A bright, young scientist, probably around her age, by the name of Nishida. "Sherry-_san_, your... your sister..."

Sherry's eyes widened.

"She... she was killed yesterday..."

Sherry looked blankly at Nishida. After a few seconds of silence, she managed to open her mouth. "_Na-nani?*_"

"Your sister... was killed yesterday..."

She froze. _Nee-chan... dead?_

"No... no, no, no!" She grabbed Nishida by the shoulders. "This is not true! Where's my sister? Let me see her!" Tears welled up in her eyes as she stared into Nishida's eyes. The innocent expression on the guy's face, filled with sorrow and sympathy, confirmed the truth in his statement. Her anger turned into grief as her voice softened into a sob. "Please... please let me see her."

"I'm afraid you won't be able to do that."

Sherry turned around to the source of the voice. A few feet across from her, Gin had just lit a cigarette. Standing behind him was Vodka.

"We never took her body back," said Gin, his expression grave.

"Gin!" Sherry ran towards the tall, dark figure, her only source of comfort at a time like this, and embraced him. Gin allowed Sherry to sob into his chest, making no movement as he felt her tears seep through the front of his shirt.

Sherry looked up into his face. "Who did this, Gin? Who killed my sister?"

Gin didn't answer. He lowered his head a little, letting the long strands of hair fall across his eyes.

"Gin? Answer me. Who killed my sister?"

Sherry continued looking at him, tear drops still clinging onto the corners of her eyes. Gin opened his mouth to speak. "I did."

Silence fell across the room once again. Sherry's hands loosened their grip on Gin's coat, and she slowly began to back up. Her eyes never left Gin's face. Even though half of his face was covered by his thick hair, she knew she was staring straight into his eyes. "Why?"

"Because she betrayed us." Gin took no time in responding, almost as if he had anticipated her question.

Sherry knew Gin too well to doubt his words. He took his time in finding solid evidence against a traitor, but once enough evidence was obtained, he wasted no time carrying out the execution. Gin had a strict policy on dealing with traitors. Sherry had seen numerous members of the organization killed by him, but not until now did she understand the true meaning of "no mercy". Gin did not spare Akemi's life, not even on behalf of her. Sherry was thoroughly heartbroken. Whom could she trust anymore?

"Sherry," Gin stepped toward her. "I understand that you're upset. You can have a few days off. Come back whenever you feel like you have recovered."

Sherry glared at him with disbelief. _That's it? You just killed my sister and that is all you have to say?_

The nonchalance in his voice. The lack of emotion, grief, regret to any degree. Sherry made her decision.

"No. I won't come back." She felt Gin's eyebrows lower as she continued. "I'm not working for the organization anymore."

Gin took a few seconds to form his answer. "You cannot do that. You are a member of this organization, and you are not allowed to leave."

"I will leave. You can't force me to work for you."

She started for the door, but Gin grabbed her arm. "You are not leaving." His tone was cold, decisive.

Sherry ignored him. Wrenching her arm out of his grip, she once again headed for the door. Gin took hold of her shoulders and spun her around. Sherry had no time to react as his hand came across her face. The force of the blow sent her sprawling onto the cold concrete floor. Still trying to recover, Sherry felt two arms, one on each side, picking her up and dragging her out of the lab room. They walked down a dark corridor and entered a small closet-like room. Knowing there was no point in resisting, she allowed herself to be taken inside. She had barely gotten to examine her surroundings when a push from Vodka forced her into a corner of the room, where a single handcuff was hanging off the wall by a chain.

Gin walked over and squatted down in front of her.

"I don't want to do this, Sherry. The organization needs you. You are a smart scientist, and we want you to keep working for us. Your sister is a traitor, so she got what she deserved. Even though you are related to her, you have done no wrong. The organization acknowledges this and wishes to keep you as a member. You should be thankful."

When Sherry made no reply, Gin continued.

"It looks like you need some time to think this over. That's fine. But remember, my patience has its limits."

He took hold of Sherry's left arm and snapped the handcuff around her wrist.

"I'll be back to check on you periodically," he said, standing up.

Gin walked away toward the door, which was already held open for him by Vodka. Sherry, meanwhile, sat on the floor with her head down and stared blankly into space. Memories of the last moments with her sister flashed through her mind as the door was slowly shut, leaving her alone in the darkness.

_**To be continued...**_

_*nee-chan: big sister_

_*Kuso!: Shit!_

_*Doushita no?: What's wrong?_

_*Nani?: What?_


	2. Chapter 2

The chilly air once again woke Sherry from her sleep. The room was pitch black, except for the light seeping through the bottom crack of the threshold of the door. She waited for her eyes to adjust to the darkness before reaching inside her coat pocket for her phone. It was 10:33 am. She had been locked in here for over three hours. Gin hadn't come by to check on her yet.

Sherry sighed and put the phone back into the pocket. Switching into a different sitting position, she tried not to concentrate on the hunger gnawing at her stomach. Skipping breakfast was definitely a bad idea.

The cold had worked its way from her legs to her upper body. The thin hose she wore provided no warmth for her legs, and the light coat over her dress was not nearly sufficient to protect her body from the iciness of the room. She curled up, resting her chin on her knees and wrapping her free arm around the lower portion of her legs.

A sudden stream of blinding light flooded into the room as the door opened. Sherry, with her eyes narrowed against the brightness, turned to see the tall silhouette of Gin standing in the doorway.

"Sorry to have been gone for so long," said Gin as he flipped the switch on the wall. The light from the ceiling turned on, slightly illuminating the room with its dim, flickering bulbs. Walking over to the corner, he got down on one knee. Sherry did not look at him, but instead stared at the floor. Gin placed his hand under her chin and lifted her face upward.

"So, Sherry, have you thought it through?"

Sherry's eyes rose up to meet his. "Why did you kill my sister?"

Her voice shook, her expression one of helplessness. The tone of her voice sounded to Gin as if she was asking a different question: "Did you really kill my sister?"

"I thought we've been through this already. She betrayed the organization, so she had to die."

"But how? What evidence is there of her betrayal?"

Gin looked away for a moment, then turned back to her. "Your sister tried to buy your freedom from this organization."

Sherry's mouth opened in shock. _So that's what nee-chan meant that day when she told me I'd be free soon. _Tears flooded her vision again as her mind acknowledged the painful truth._ She sacrificed herself. For me. And in the end it didn't even pay off._

"You know I wouldn't let that happen," Gin continued. "Not even if the organization allowed it. I wouldn't want to lose you."

"But if you really loved me, you shouldn't have killed my sister!"

"I didn't want to, but you know my policy."

"How could you be so heartless, Gin?" Her voice was weak. "I thought I could trust you."

"Trust me?" Gin chuckled. "What makes you think anyone in this organization can be trusted?"

"Huh?"

"Come on, Sherry. Did you really think I loved you that much? Please, you're just a toy. And right now, a worthless one."

Sherry could not believe the words that are reaching her ears. Suddenly the room felt much colder than before.

"I have other women too, you know. You don't even come close to the top of the list. Vermouth has slept with me several times. Kir has spent one night with me. You play it too safe, Sherry, and that's why I don't value you. Hell, even Chianti offered herself to me a few nights ago, except I wasn't interested."

The words stabbed at Sherry like icy daggers. This man, to whom she had once given her all, was finally revealing his true self. If there was one thing that gave her a reason to live on, it was the possibility that Gin still cared about her. But now, with the loss of her sister and realization of the truth, Sherry no longer saw any purpose in life.

Gin brought his face close to hers. Grinning, he whispered in her ear, "Do you know why you're still alive? It's because I want the chance to fuck you before you die."

Words could not express the disgust Sherry felt upon hearing those words. She wanted so badly to end her life and leave this hopeless world. She laughed at herself for having been so stupid and naive. _People could not be trusted, after all. _Kaa-san*, _you were right._

"So, what's it going to be, Sherry?" Gin leaned in so that their faces were almost touching. "Are you going to be a nice girl and follow my commands, or will I have to use force?"

"You despicable bastard."

Gin had just begun to sneer when a wad of spit landed right above his lips. He licked it off with his tongue as he removed his hat and placed it on the floor beside him. "Very nice. Now let's see what else you have for me to taste."

In one quick motion, Gin pinned Sherry's free arm down with his masculine hand. With the other hand, he pushed her legs apart and lifted the bottom of her dress. Like a ravenous wolf pouncing on its prey, Gin lowered his head and dove for her crotch. Sherry let out a shriek as she struggled to free herself. She could feel the warmth of Gin's tongue through her underwear. In response to the discomfort, her legs involuntarily bent inward, squeezing Gin's head.

Sensing the rubbing of Sherry's smooth hosed leg against either side of his face, Gin worked even more fiercely. He thought about pulling off the hose and underwear to allow for direct contact, but then decided it would be too difficult. His left hand was occupied with trapping Sherry's free arm, and the other hand was busy running itself over other parts of her body.

"_Yamete!_* Ahnnn..." Sherry could on longer hold back the moan that was forcing its way out of her mouth. Gin was obviously experienced at his task. She could clearly feel the contact of his mouth with her genital even through two layers of clothing. As her heartbeat quickened, she began to feel dizzy. Having had nothing to eat in the past sixteen hours, her struggle only weakened her more. Knowing that she could not resist much longer, she moaned again, this time louder than before.

Hearing the sounds made by his victim, Gin knew this was no time to stop to catch his breath. He buried his face deeper between Sherry's thighs and continued the movement of his tongue. Sherry fought for breath as her vision started to blur. Her hearing was muffled and her eye lids grew heavy. Sweat drops were forming above her brows. She was almost there. One final moan escaped her throat as fluid erupted from her vagina through her underwear and hose.

Then she blacked out.

_**To be continued...**_

_*Kaa-san: mother_

_*Yamete!: Stop!_


	3. Chapter 3

"_Aniki_*, look. I think she's waking up."

"Ah, yes."

"Do you want me to...?"

"Not yet. Stay. I may need some help with this."

Sherry slowly opened her eyes. Though she was barely conscious, she recognized the voices to be those of Gin and Vodka. Her vision gradually recovered, and she found herself lying face-up on the floor. Her head was still dizzy. Barely having any strength to move, she was able to push herself into a sitting position only by leaning against the wall. Even such a simple maneuver required so much energy from her that she almost fainted again. As she tried to catch her breath, she opened her eyes once more and saw Gin squatting in front of her. Vodka was standing behind him. Both were watching her eagerly.

"She looks frail enough," said Vodka. "You won't be needing me here, _aniki_."

"Agreed," Gin replied with a smirk. "You can go back to work."

Vodka adjusted his sunglasses, turned, and left the room, closing the door behind him. Gin leaned closer to Sherry, his eyes glaring into hers. Wiping the sweat from her brow with his hand, he asked, "How was it, Sherry? I didn't expect you to pass out from that."

Sherry glanced down at the spot between her legs. She could see underneath her hose that there was a visible stain in her underwear. _So it wasn't a dream. It really did happen._

"Oh, look at you. Too weak to even speak." Gin began taking off his coat. "I guess that'll make my job easier, eh?"

Without any more words, he moved his hands beneath her dress and pushed upward until it was above her chest. Then he grabbed her bra and, with a downward pull, tore it apart. His fingers reached for her breasts and squeezed. Sherry groaned. Seeing no sign of fighting back from his victim, Gin leaned in for the next move. Pressing his lips against Sherry's, he forced a kiss. Muffled sounds coming from her mouth indicated her futile struggle. Just as he was beginning to enjoy his domination, he felt a sharp pain on his lower lip. Startled by the sudden attack, Gin quickly backed off.

"I enjoy giving women pleasure, not pain." said Gin, wiping blood from his mouth. "But if this is how you want it, I'll teach you how to bite."

Sherry shut her eyes as she received a blow in the face that nearly knocked her out. Gin bent down and bit hard on her left nipple. Hearing her scream of agony, Gin was satisfied with the punishment he had dealt. Knowing that his prey was weakened, he decided to take his time. His right hand continued caressing her left breast as his left hand reached under her right thigh and lifted her leg to his face.

"If there's one thing I can appreciate about you," Gin said as his fingers rubbed at the silky fabric of her hose, "it's your taste for leg wear. Compared to Vermouth, you have a better style, at least, when you're not in bed."

Her chest still heaving up and down, Sherry fought to utter her plea. "Just... kill me..."

"Kill you?" Gin asked in a taunting voice. "No, I can't do that. Not yet." With his right hand now holding up her leg, he slipped off her shoe with his left hand before continuing. "The fun is just starting."

His lips moved down Sherry's leg, stopping at the tip of her stockinged foot. He took her toes into his mouth and began sucking, savoring the taste of nylon soaked with cold sweat. His tongue progressed skillfully, lubricating each toe with saliva. He did the same at the sole and heel of her foot, enjoying the sensation of his lips running against the smooth surface. When he was done, he examined her foot one more time before biting down on the toe line of the hose and slowly pulling his head back. The elastic fabric stretched several inches before ripping and leaving a hole that exposed the second toe. Putting her foot down, Gin wrapped his fingers around her cheek and turned her head to face him.

"What else would you like for me to do to you?"

Sherry, with her eyes half open, moved her lips and repeated in a voice slightly above a whisper, "Kill me."

"Looks like you are in a hurry to die," said Gin, releasing his grip on her face. "But there's something I must do before killing you."

As soon as he had said that, he reached for her waist and pulled her hose down to her knees along with her underwear. At this, Sherry tried to resist, but another blow to the face tranquilized her. Sherry heard Gin taking off his shirt and unzipping his pants, then seconds later, felt herself being lifted by two muscular arms, one under each of her thighs.

Having had enough fun toying with his prey, Gin resolved to make his final move. Pressing Sherry against the wall, he inserted his erect penis into the slit between her legs. With each thrust of his body, she let out a helpless moan. Her breasts, still partly exposed, bounced up and down along with the synchronous movement of their bodies. As Gin picked up his speed, Sherry closed her eyes, hoping that her rapist would be merciful enough to grant her death when he was through. After enduring the assault for another minute, she finally felt the rhythmic expulsion of semen into her vagina.

The room was silent for a few seconds, except for the sound of their breaths. Gin, drenched in sweat, withdrew from her body and placed her back onto the floor. Sherry lay there, seemingly lifeless, as Gin finished getting dressed. Kneeling down beside her, he lowered his face until his lips were right next to her ear.

"I said I would get to fuck you before you die," he whispered. "And I did."

With that, he stood up and left. As Sherry listened to the shutting of the door and the disappearing of Gin's footsteps down the hall, tears streamed down the sides of her face. In just a few hours of the day, she felt she had lost everything to the black organization.

_**To be continued...**_

_*Aniki: big brother_


	4. Chapter 4

Sherry must have spent hours lying in the darkness. She had lost track of time and didn't care enough to look at her phone. Time meant nothing to her now. Gin had not killed her yet, but she knew she was going to die. Either they shoot her, or the deficiency of food and water will take her away.

She had not moved an inch since Gin had last walked out of the room. Still in the mess in which Gin had left her, she had been sitting against the wall, thinking about the misfortunes brought to her within the past several hours. Her left arm, still chained to the wall, was sore from having been hung in the same position for such a long period of time.

The creak made by the opening of the door brought Sherry back into reality. Using her free hand, she struggled to put her underwear back on as a figure stepped into the room. The lights turned on, and Sherry quickly brought the edge of her coat over her thighs. Turning to see who the visitor was, she saw Nishida, standing at the light switch with a pitcher in his hand.

"_Sumimasen!*_" he apologized upon realizing that Sherry was not completely dressed. Without hesitation, he spun around so that his back faced her. "Tell me when you're ready. I won't look."

Grateful for Nishida's cooperation, Sherry adjusted the fitting of her underwear, then proceeded to her hose, which proved quite difficult to pull back around her waist using only one hand. After tussling with it for nearly a minute, she finally managed to get it into place. Making sure her dress covered down to her thighs and slipping her right foot back into her shoe, she said, "Thanks, I'm ready now."

Nishida turned back around and walked over. Placing the pitcher in front of her, he said, "They told me to give you some water so you won't die of thirst."

Hearing no response, he sat down beside her. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"No," she replied.

He sighed. "That's a terrible thing they did. I'm sorry."

Sherry's head was lowered, but Nishida could still see the tears beginning to roll down her face.

"I understand how you feel," he continued. "They killed my parents when I was fifteen."

This got her attention. She lifted her head and looked into his face.

"Why," she began, "Why are you still here then?"

Nishida's eyes fell to the floor. "I have no choice," he answered. "I have to do this for the sake of my little brother."

The last few words ringed inside Sherry's mind. _Just like nee-chan_, she thought. _Everything she did, she did for me._ Thinking about this, she could not resist as tears once again flowed down her cheeks. Nishida seemed to understand what she was thinking, and put his hand on her shoulder. Once her crying died down, he bent forward and whispered, "Listen. I can help you escape."

"Huh?" Sherry looked at him skeptically.

"It's almost time to get off work. Everyone's going home. I can free you."

"But, what will happen to you?"

"Don't worry about me," Nishida smiled reassuringly. "I'll be okay."

Sherry was dazzled by the man's altruism. "Why are you doing this for me?"

"Well, I guess it's because we have something in common. We've both lost loved ones to the organization."

Looking at the man in front of her, Sherry felt a warmth spread throughout her body. Just when she had lost faith in humanity, Nishida showed up to prove her wrong. Here was a person who was willing to risk his own life to save the life of someone he had barely known. But she could see in the eyes of the young man that fear lingered in his mind. He was not ready for death. He still had something to live for.

"No," Sherry made up her mind. "You have a little brother to take care of. My escape will put both of you in danger. I can't do that. Thank you for your kindness, but I can't accept it. I really can't."

"But you – "

"It's okay," said Sherry with a weak smile. "I have nothing to live for anymore. Death will free me from this life of pain and suffering."

Seeing no point in arguing any further, Nishida stood up. "I'd better get back before they become suspicious."

Without another word, he left. Sherry watched as the door closed behind him. The light had been left on for her. Glancing at the pitcher of water by her feet, she was tempted to reach out and drink from it, but she stopped herself. It could delay her death. If the black organization did not kill her, she could commit suicide by refraining from taking in any food or water. _But this really is a slow way to die_, she thought. _Is there not a faster way?_

Suddenly, Sherry remembered the drug sample that she had brought home the previous day and had forgotten to take out. She put her right hand into the left pocket of her coat, and sure enough, there was a tiny package labeled APTX 4869. _Yes_, she thought. _This will do_.

Slowly and carefully, she took out a capsule and held it in front of her. Thoughts ran through her head as she examined the pill. What is she waiting for? What is the point of living? She no longer has attachments to anyone in this world. Her parents were dead. Her sister was killed. Her virginity was taken by the same man who killed her sister. The same man whom she had trusted and loved. Who had betrayed her.

Sherry closed her eyes, and without further thought, popped the pill into her mouth and swallowed. Within seconds, she began to feel her body heating up. Sweat dripped down her face as excruciating pain spread all over her. She screamed in agony and collapsed onto the ground. Gasping for breath, she waited for death to overtake her.

_Nee-chan, wait for me. I'm coming._

_**To be continued...**_

_*Sumimasen!: I'm sorry!_


	5. Chapter 5

Sherry felt heat gradually leaving her body as she began to regain consciousness. Opening one eye, she found herself lying facedown on the floor of the room. She was still alive. Somehow, the drug hadn't killed her.

When she felt strong enough, she pushed herself up on her knees with both hands. That was when she realized her left hand was free. Surprised, she turned to look at the hand cuff that had once held her captive in the corner of the room. It was chained to the wall, just like it had been.

Sherry lowered her eyes and saw that her hands were hidden underneath the sleeves of her coat. Her dress, which originally went down to her thighs, now covered her knees. The hose she wore did not wrap itself tightly around her legs but instead felt somewhat loose. Glancing back, she saw that her toes did not extend to the toeline, appearing as if she had pulled her leg partly out of the hose. Her feet had slipped out of her shoes as well.

_Masaka*..._

Crawling over to the hand cuff, she lifted her hand and stuck it through the loop. Sure enough, the cuff did not even come close to touching her wrist. Terror seized her mind as she came to the realization that her body had shrunk.

_Dou suru?*_ She asked herself as her hand dropped onto her lap. _How do I change back? What'll happen if they find me like this?_

Without thinking, she got up and dashed for the door. Placing both of her hands on the handle, she pulled and was taken aback by how heavy the door felt.

_That's right_, she thought. _I have a child's body now. And after having had no food for over twenty hours, it's no wonder how weak I've become._

Gritting her teeth and utilizing what puny strength there was in her fragile arms, she let out a grunt and gave the door another pull. The door opened, leaving enough space for her to quickly squeeze through. Having checked to see that no one was around, she recovered her sense of direction and planned out her path of escape. She was just starting her sprint when something tugged at her right foot, causing her to trip and land her flat on her stomach. Turning around, she saw that the tip of her hose had been caught by the door. She tugged hard with her leg, hoping to tear the nylon and free herself, but the fabric would not give in. A few more tries yielded the same result.

Knowing that there was no time to waste, Sherry hurriedly reached for her waistband and slid the hose down until she could pull both legs out. Then she got back on her feet and resumed her getaway. She passed several hallways without encountering a single person. It must be as Nishida had said. Everyone had gone home already.

Her heart was pounding, from fear as well as exhaustion, when she finally reached the door to the exit. Pushing it open, she stepped out to inhale the air of freedom. It was beginning to get dark. The sun had almost completely disappeared behind the silhouettes of the faraway buildings. Above her, a massive cloud was slowly gliding across the evening sky, hinting at the rain that was soon to come.

As her bare feet made contact with the cold, rough ground, Sherry wished she had kept her shoes on, even though they were a few sizes too big. A gush of wind forced her to wrap herself tighter in the coat draped over her shoulders. Enervated and starving, she took small steps in an unknown direction while pondering her next course of action. Where could she go? Where could she hide once the organization found out about her escape? How was she to live the rest of her life, knowing that any minute, a man dressed in black might appear before her with a gun pointed at her face?

Although Sherry had no answers to these questions, she had discovered one thing that kept her going: the will to live on. Maybe it was the realization of the reason behind Akemi's self-sacrifice, that her sister had done everything in her power so that _she_ may live a better life. Even though things had not gone well, Sherry knew that Akemi would want to see her keep trying rather than giving up. Maybe it was the brief encounter with Nishida, which had restored her faith in humanity. Or maybe it was her belief in fate, which had dictated that the drug APTX 4869 would not take her life. Whatever it was, it gave her the desire to go on.

As Sherry walked toward the distant landscape that marked the heart of the city, determination flashed in her eyes. Her mind was set only on one thing: the search for a new purpose in life.

_**The End**_

_**(Don't leave yet! There's an epilogue on the next page!)  
**_

_*Masaka: No way_

_*Dou suru?: What to do?_


	6. Epilogue

"_Aniki_," Vodka called as he stepped into the room. "I just interrogated a few other workers. At least two of them witnessed Nishida going home several minutes after visiting Sherry. The last ones who left yesterday said that there was nothing unusual when they passed by the door of this room."

"So she must have escaped after everyone had already left work," said Gin, his expression grave.

"How do you know?"

Gin reached into his coat and pulled out a pair of gray hose from his pocket. "I found this by the door when I came in the morning. She somehow left it while trying to sneak out. If she was gone before those workers went home, they would have surely sighted a conspicuous article of clothing lying by the door when they passed by. But, according to you, they reported nothing of the sort."

"Ah, right," Vodka muttered, wondering why he could not have come to this conclusion by himself. "That means Nishida is clear?"

For a second, Gin was tempted to ignore such an obvious question, but he gave Vodka a nod anyway.

"What are we going to do now, _aniki_?"

"Hunt her down."

"How will we find her? We have no clue where she's gone."

"No we don't. We do, however, know one thing." Gin turned his head to face Vodka before continuing. "She's still in this city."

Vodka could feel Gin's glare penetrating the shades he wore as he asked his next question. "Really?"

"Ah," Gin blew out a puff of cigarette smoke from his lips. "She has no one to rely on. No money, no relatives. Where else could she go?"

"I see," said Vodka, his right hand stroking his chin. "Should we initiate a search right now?"

"Not today," Gin replied. "She won't get very far even if we gave her some more time. Meanwhile, I need to rest. There's somewhere I have to go tonight."

Vodka knew better than to ask further questions. He backed out of the doorway and headed for the lab room. He'll just have to find something to do on his own for the night.

* * *

Vermouth gently pulled the stocking over her leg while she hummed a joyful tune through her lips. As she released her fingers, the elastic garter snapped tightly around her thigh. She stood up and examined herself in the mirror. Tonight's theme was black. She wore a dark tank top that teasingly revealed a slight cleavage, black silk panties that covered the bare minimum of her crotch and buttocks, and black nylon stockings that ran smoothly along the length of her long feminine legs. She usually prefers going bare-legged, but whenever she had a date with Gin, she adopted a different style to accommodate his taste.

The bell rung, and Vermouth slid across the room to open the door. As Gin entered, his eyes scanned her from top to bottom. The expression on his face showed his approval of her attire. That was all she needed.

"Go wash your hands," Vermouth said as she helped Gin remove his coat. "Dinner is ready."

Gin obediently stepped into the bathroom and closed to door. He came out a minute later, just as Vermouth emerged from her bedroom and made her way to the dining room. Gin followed her to a small rectangular table, where the plates of food and the eating utensils were already laid out. He took his seat opposite her and poured a glass of martini for each of them.

"Cheers," said Vermouth as she lifted her glass toward him. They clinked, and each took a sip of the light liquor.

"What's the matter?" Vermouth asked when she noticed the troubled look on Gin's face. "Something about work?"

"Yes," Gin replied as he dug his fork into the steak. "Sherry escaped."

There was a pause as Vermouth digested the piece of information in her mind. "The boss won't be too happy when he hears about this, will he?"

Gin glared at her. "You don't have to tell him about this."

Vermouth didn't reply. She took a bite of steak and slowly chewed. A smile spread across her shiny, dark lips as she did so. Gin recognized that smile. A deadly one. This woman knew too many of his secrets. If she wanted him dead, she could easily give the boss more than enough reasons to kill him. At the thought of this, Gin had already lost his appetite. He put his fork down and leaned back in his chair.

"Anything wrong with my cooking?" Vermouth asked.

"I'm just tired," Gin lied. "Don't feel hungry right now."

"I see," said Vermouth as she put down her silverware and wiped her mouth. "You want to get on with it?"

"Sure."

Vermouth stood up and led the way to her bedroom. Crawling onto her bed, she lay there and waited patiently as Gin undressed himself. Once he was completely naked, he leaped onto the bed and reached for Vermouth's breasts.

"_Mada dame yo_*," said Vermouth as she grabbed Gin's hands midway and held them there. "There's something I want to ask before we start."

Gin had already formed an erection between his legs. "What?" he asked impatiently.

Vermouth slipped her hands under the pillow and pulled something out. Gin's eyes widened at the recognition of the object: Sherry's hose.

"I found this in your coat pocket," said Vermouth calmly. "Mind explaining?"

"When did you..."

"When you went to the bathroom," she answered. "I searched your pockets and my hands felt something smooth, so I took it out."

Gin suddenly remembered. Vermouth had just left from her bedroom when he had come out of the bathroom. She must have taken the hose and hidden it under the pillow while he was washing his hands.

"So, whose are these?"

"They belong to Sherry," Gin muttered.

"I thought so," Vermouth said in a triumphant tone. She pointed to the crotch of the hose, where Sherry's squirting had left a stain. "Looks like you had fun, huh?"

Gin was exposed. He had made a huge mistake, and there was no way to cover it now. He silently cursed at himself for not having been more careful.

"I gave her an oral."

"Is that all?" She sounded doubtful.

"Yes," Gin said flatly. "Do you think I'd do anything more than that with a traitor of the organization?"

Vermouth understood Gin too well to know that he would never pass on a free meal. Nevertheless, she decided not to pursue the matter any further. At least, not with him.

"Very well," she faked a chuckle.

Gin remained sitting on the bed, staring at her with his sharp eyes. Vermouth had not given him the cue to make a move, so he stayed still.

"_Ne_," she began. "Are we going to fuck or what?"

Having received permission, Gin resumed his play. Just as he buried his hands under her tank top, the sound of his ring tone came to his ears. Annoyed, he rolled off the bed and pulled out his phone from his pants. The call was from Kir.

"Excuse me for a minute," Gin said as he walked out, his left hand holding the phone to his ear.

Vermouth's eyes followed Gin as he left the room. _Oh, Sherry, Sherry,_ she thought to herself. _You'd better hope Gin is the one who finds you. Because if I ever get my hands on you, you'll wish you had never been born into this world._

* * *

_*Mada dame yo: You can't yet_


End file.
